Present paint systems are only capable of measuring average paint use over a considerable amount of time. Most of these systems employ the method of averaging paint quantities purchased over time to determine paint usage. However, this averaging method of measuring paint usage does not account for actual usage, i.e., paint discharged through the atomizer of the painting system for application to an object. Instead, this averaging method provides paint use data which includes not only paint discharged through the atomizer of a painting system, but also paint lost from the system due to leaks in the supply or return lines and/or spilling. Thus, there is no accurate apparatus and/or method for measuring the volume of paint flow actually discharged through the atomizer of a painting system.
The prior art known to the applicant teaches various techniques used to indicate paint clogging, control the flow rate of paint discharged, measure the rate of paint discharged, or to maintain a constant flow rate of paint discharged in a painting system. This prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,894,252; 4,972,180; 4,562,088; and 4,992,952.